


Candy Pop

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, saida
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dahyun will be okay as long as Sana stays by her side.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 25





	Candy Pop

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my experience where I cough nonstop when I experience extreme emotions like excitement, fear, nervousness, and kilig (but it's nothing serious though, hehe)

Dahyun feels strange today. She doesn’t quite really thinking of anything or anyone in particular, but she woke up feeling different today.

It seems like she’s in another dimension or is she still dreaming? She doesn’t know. She tried to move her hands and feet, or at least touch something so that she will know if she’s half dreaming, totally sleeping, or somewhere far away.

“Dahyun, wake up!”

“Hmm”

“Dahyun! You’ll be late for work!”

She catches her breath, open her eyes immediately and literally got up. Screaming.

“Hey, quiet! Our neighbors might wake up! Hey, Dahyun!”

“Oh my gosh, what happened to me, Sana? What happened to me?!”

The older girl grabbed the other back to her bed and rubs her shoulders.

“Relax, Dahyun, relax. Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare again?”

Dahyun starts coughing right after she heard the word nightmare. Sana got her a glass of water and waited until Dahyun calms down.

“Are you feeling better? Do you want me to call the company that you will have a leave for today?”

“N-no, it’s fine. I’m fine now. I can manage.”

“Are you sure?”

Sana keeps on rubbing Dahyun’s shoulders and looking straight at Dahyun examining if there’s still something that keeps the other girl not steady yet.

“I’m sure. Just a bad dream. Thank you, Sana.”

She fixed herself, got ready, and went straight to work after dropping off Sana at her workplace. Again, she feels strangely like the way she’s feeling when she’s near in waking up.

After that happened, Dahyun coughed occasionally. It becomes hard she remember when she has to present a proposal for the first time in the big conference room in their company.

“Miss Kim, are you okay? Would you like to continue presenting or would you like your Assistant Manager to do it for you?”

She remembers Sana, the main reason why she keeps on trying hard to do her job for her to be ready to settle with Sana. Still coughing and covering her mouth, she shook her head and after calming down, she continued presenting.

Her coughing also becomes hard that time when she’s out with Sana at the amusement park and the older girl requested for them to ride the roller coaster knowing that Dahyun has fear of heights.

_(“You have to overcome your fear, Dahyun.”_

__

“But, I can’t”

__

_“I will help you, I promise.”)_

They reached the line and ready to be seated in the middle of the ride and Dahyun can’t stop coughing still that makes Sana worry.

“Hey, are you okay? We can just skip this ride if you’re not feeling better”

“I can manage, as long as I’m with you.”

The ride starts and Dahyun was just holding in Sana’s hand without any reaction while Sana is screaming and laughing out loud until the ride was over. Sana immediately gave Dahyun a hug, calming the girl down while rubbing her back and whisphering countless _You’re gonna be okay._

Another fear for Dahyun was the next ride: the ferris wheel. But she first thinks of Sana, on how romantic the girl will feel if they were to ride it as the last ride of the night.

Their cab stopped at the top and they can see the whole amusement park letting out amazing lights and complimenting each other’s color and structures.

“This is so beautiful.”

Dahyun said while looking at the view with a genuine smile on her face, though still somehow trembling.

“Yeah, it is.”

But Sana’s looking at Dahyun, definitely looking at the girl is way more beautiful than any other views she saw in her whole life. Looking at Dahyun is breathtaking, amazing, calming, heartwarming.

When Dahyun noticed Sana’s stares, she began coughing again while her heart is pounding. She knows. She now knows the reason in the occurrence of her coughing.

Since Sana and Dahyun is living together as friends, Dahyun’s coughing frequently and eventually tries to hide it from Sana for the older girl not to worry about her.

Dahyun has been coughing in the bathroom while covering her mouth, at the balcony making sure Sana didn’t hear her, in the bedroom with a pillow in her mouth. She also sometimes cough in the middle of the night (waking up from a dream and also waking up Sana sometimes), suddenly checking on Sana if she wakes the other girl up, thankfully she’s not.

But since the coughing is noticeable even if Dahyun tries to hide it, Sana confronted her one night when they’re just cuddling on the couch while watching some random Netflix films.

“Dahyun, are you really okay?”

“Of course.”

“Are you trying to hide something from me?”

She notices the seriousness in her voice and even though it’s not her plan on telling Sana, she thinks that the older girl needs to know now and maybe find a cure to her self-declared coughing sickness. She took a deep breath and starts explaining.

“I’m trying to hide my coughing from you, Sana. I don’t want you to get sick.”

“Why are you hiding it? We can just go to the doctor, I can accompany you.”

“No, no. It’s not like that. I get hard coughing when I experience extreme emotions like fear, nervous, and excited when I am with you or even just thinking about you. I don’t know why is that, but I always experience hard coughing because of my own feelings.”

“Dahyun…”

“I love you, Sana. I always do. Ever since.”

“But how about your coughing? How can we cure it? I… I might be the reason for that.”

“No, Sana. Never. This… I can handle as long as I’m with you. As long as you’re staying by my side.”

“I love you Dahyun, I love you.”

Sana kissed Dahyun, hoping that the coughing will go away with just that. After their lips parted, Dahyun’s heart still pounding from excitement, mixed extreme emotions that Sana brought her.

“It’s gone.”

And just like that, Sana became Dahyun’s cure.


End file.
